Diccionario Shaman King
by liberse
Summary: Un diccionario que tien los personajes de shaman king, espero que les guste, manden reviews x plis, ACTUALIZADO CAP 2
1. Chapter 1

Liberse: Holaz, ya tenía la idea hace mucho tiempo, espero que les guste.

Detalles (…)

Diccionario Shaman King

Este diccionario no esta en orden alfabético sino por episodios o por personajes principales, secundarios y extras.

Yoh Asakura: Shaman drogado, despreocupado, relajado; tiene como espíritu a Amida Maru; es prometido de una niña loca llamada Anna.

Manta Oyamada: Amigo de Yoh, también puede ver espíritus; su consistencia física es surrealista (enano, cabezón y piernas muy pequeñas), algunos científicos dicen que es una especie en extinción, un fallido experimento científico, un error de la naturaleza o un Crockopul, también tiene como utilidad ser una arma para las técnicas secretas de Anna (lo toma de la cabeza y lo lanza contra su enemigo y/u oponente).

Anna Kyouyama: Sacerdotisa malvada, prometida de Yoh, algunos entusiastas piensan que hizo un pacto con el diablo, que esta loca o que esta poseída; tiene la manía de mandar, lastimar, insultar, darles estrictos entrenamientos a los demás; tuvo una infancia muy triste.

Ryu con espada de madera: Shaman que busca su lugar favorito; tiene como a espíritu a Tokageroh; tiene la manía de enamorarse de cualquier chica hermosa que vea (pone ojos y peinado en forma de corazón), también esta enamorado de Lyzerg (primero piensa que es chica y luego se da cuenta de que es hombre) y Milly (integrante de "Las 5 Lilys"); sirve a Yoh y a Anna; algunos dicen que es un pedófilo, pervertido, depravado, etc.

Horo-Horo (Horokeu Usui): Es un shaman ainu, tiene como espíritu a Kororo; quiere el humano viva en armonía con la naturaleza, también quiere hacer un campo de plantas enorme, la mayoría de las personas piensa que es un sueño muy pequeño y/o una estupidez; le dicen Joto-Joto, pelo de cuerpo espín; algunos piensan que es miembro de los "Green Peace"; tiene la manía de comer como cerdo y lanzarse gases que envenenan a la gente; pasa la mayoría de su tiempo en el baño (haciendo sus necesidades).

Len Tao: Shaman chino, su espíritu acompañante es Bason; pertenece a la dinastía Tao; adicto a la leche y la comida china; cuando se enoja le crece el peinado, algunas personas piensan que su peinado sobrepasa las leyes de la física o que es un sombrero y no su cabello; siempre se anda peleando con Horo-Horo.

Fausto VIII: Shaman loco que hace experimentos con los muertos; está enamorado de su esposa Eliza que está muerta; está en el equipo de Yoh porque Anna le ayudo a ver de nuevo a Eliza; tiene como profesión ser doctor.

Chocolove: Un shaman que cuenta pésimos chistes, desea salvar al mundo con la risa; tiene como espíritu a un jaguar llamado Mic; la mayoría de las personas le pegan y/o lo reprochan por sus malos chistes; sólo llego a hacer reír a dos personas: Pilika y Tamao, algunas personas piensan que se ríen por la falta de cerebro que tienen (retrasadas mentales).

Lyzerg Diethel: Shaman que busca venganza; su espíritu acompañante es una hada llamada Morphin; su nombre proviene de una droga (LSD, que viene del ácido lisérgico); utiliza la radiestesia; se unió a los "X Laws" para vengar la muerte de sus padres quienes fueron matados por Hao.

Hao Asakura: Shaman piromaniaco y hermano gemelo de Yoh aunque algunas personas dicen que Hao es más guapo; tiene como espíritu al Espíritu del Fuego; algunos dicen que está enamorado de Anna; tiene muchos seguidores; quiere eliminar la raza humana para crear un reino de shamanes.

Amida Maru: Espíritu acompañante de Yoh; era un legendario samurai hace 600 años.

Tokageroh: El espíritu de un ladrón de hace 600 años, espíritu acompañante de Ryu.

Kororo: Espíritu acompañante de Horo-Horo, es un Crockopul; vive debajo de una hojita; lo único que sabe decir es: Kururu (como disco rayado); algunos dicen que es el hermano de Manta (por el tamaño).

Bason: Espíritu de acompañante de Len; era un soldado de la China antigua; le dice "Señorito" a Len.

Mic: Espíritu acompañante de Chocolove, es un jaguar.

Eliza: La esposa y espíritu acompañante de Fausto.

Morphin: Espíritu acompañante de Lyzerg; es una hada que proviene de la flor Adormidera, su nombre proviene de la droga Morfina.

Tamao Tamamura: Discípula de Mikihisa, sirve a la familia Asakura; está enamorada de Yoh; tiene como espíritus a Ponchi y Conchi (unos pervertidos); le dicen Tamal y Fresa; algunas personas piensan que también esta enamorada de Manta.

Pilika: Hermana menor de Horo-Horo, le hace hacer duros entrenamientos a su hermano.

Doncella Jeanne: Líder de los "X Laws"; vive dentro de una doncella de hierro, algunos piensan que es una masoquista; está medio chiflado pensando salvar al mundo; su espíritu acompañante es Shamash.

Marco: Líder de los "X Laws", tiene como espíritu al ángel Miguel; es el "chupa medias" de Jeanne.

Mikki Asakura: El papá de Yoh; se pone una máscara para cubrir su rostro quemado por Hao; también es un shaman.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Liberse: Eso es todo hasta ahora, no sabía que personajes poner, manden reviews x plis.

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	2. Chapter 2

Liberse¡HOLA! Estoy aquí de nuevo actualizando mis viejos fics, bueno espero q les guste y x favor no se enojen si pongo algunas cosas un poco ofensivas o.o

Diccionario Shaman King

Este diccionario no esta en orden alfabético sino por episodios o por personajes principales, secundarios y extras.

Kanna Bismark: Trabaja para Hao, pertenece al "Equipo de la flor", su especialidad es el ectoplasma, es una adicta al cigarro, algunos piensan que filmo una propaganda para los cigarros "CAMEL".

Matilda Matis: Todos la llaman "Matti", miembro del "Equipo de la flor", pertenece a los druidas; su nombre parece el resultado de muy poca creatividad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Marion Fauna: Todos le llaman "Mari", pertenece al "Equipo de la flor", por lo regular y casi siempre es muy callada, cada vez que abre su boca sale un comentario que no lo viene al caso.

Aschcroft: Es el espíritu acompañante de Kanna, es un antiguo caballero legendario, es muy grosero y poco paciente, no sabemos mucho de él porque a nadie le importa la vida de una armadura.

Jack: Es el espíritu acompañante de Matti, es un muñeco calabaza y tiene como arma un cuchillo, nuestras fuentes nos indican que antes trabajaba en "La casa del terror" en "Galaxi Park".

Chuck: Es el espíritu acompañante de Mari, es un muñeco armado del viejo oeste, nuestras fuentes nos informan que trabajaba en "El rincón ranchero del viejo McDonald" en "Galaxi Park".

Opacho: Miembro del equipo de la estrella, puede adivinar el futuro como Walter Mercado, siempre está en compañía de Hao, va a la misma peluquería que Chocolove, es de sexo indefinido (al menos nosotros no sabemos de que género es).

Peyote: Miembro del equipo de la tierra, después de derrotar a Len y a los demás sigue obedeciendo a Hao, por lo visto es un shaman mexicano, nuestras fuentes nos informan que antes trabajaba en "Taco Bell".

Luchist: Fundador de los "X Laws", sin embargo decidió quedarse con Hao y ahora planea la destrucción del ejército, pensamos que pertenece a la religión del "Waltermercadismo", la cual involucra vudú.

Lucifer: Pertenece a una clase superior y se conoce como el primer ángel, pensamos que se volvió al "Waltermercadismo".

Blocken: Esta hecho de bloques, también trabaja para Hao, nuestras fuentes nos informan que antes hacía propagandas para "LEGO".

Turbine: Trabaja para Hao, siempre oculta su rostro y cabeza debajo de un turbante, los médicos piensan que sufre el mismo síndrome que Hatake Kakashi, el "ocultismo" ,y no nos referimos a los conocimientos de magia, sino a la enfermedad mental de ocultar una parte del cuerpo, mayormente la cara.

Zang Ching: Trabaja para Hao, su espíritu acompañante es el panda Xion Xion, nuestras fuentes nos informaron que participó en la protesta para salvar los bosques de bambú donde residen los pandas.

Big Guy Billy: Trabaja para Hao, es un oponente fuerte y utiliza a su equipo como espíritus acompañantes, pertenecía al equipo de fútbol americano de la "Secundaria Dreamer".

Anahol: Es el hermano de Anatel, quien fue asesinado por los "X Laws", finalmente decide unirse al bando de Hao, es un shaman egipcio, nuestras fuentes no dicen que antes trabajaba en el restaurante "La cocina del faraón".

Esfinge: Es el espíritu acompañante de Anahol, además de ser enorme puede volar por los cielos, el museo de historia nos dijo que era la réplica de la esfinge pero se escapó.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Liberse: Eso es todo, como ven este capítulo está dedicado a los seguidores de Hao, espero q les haya gustado y no olviden mandar reviews.

P.D.: Lo q escribí puede ser tanto mentira como verdad n.nUUU (¿Quién sabe de donde salen los shamanes que son seguidores de Hao?)

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


End file.
